


Service

by poisonivory



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Jason's Working on Them, Light Bondage, M/M, Roy Harper has Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: “Every time I ask you what you want, you turn it around to whatIwant. You spend all your time focused on me.” Jason bent down, brushing his lips against Roy’s, too fleetingly to be a proper kiss. “When I want to be teased, you tease me. When I need it rough, that’s what you give me. It’s like you don’t even care if you get off sometimes, as long as I get what I need.”“And that’s a bad thing?” Roy asked, absolutely baffled. He thought Jason was probably overstating things, but it also kind of sounded like Jason was complaining about too many orgasms, which couldn’t be right.Jason ghosted another one of those barely-there kisses against Roy’s neck. “It’s so good, but you won’t let me be good to you. You’re never selfish. SoI’mgonna be.”-Jason puts the focus on Roy for once. Roy's not sure what to do with it.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 31
Kudos: 311





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much fic where Roy takes care of Jason and his issues, but where is the fic where Jason takes care of _Roy_ and _his_ issues? Right here...annnd also in several WIPs because I love Roy very very much. But so does Jason, so it all works out.
> 
> Thanks to [mizzmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzmarvel/pseuds/mizzmarvel) for the beta!

Later, Roy realized that it had been building up for a while.

Like the time he and Jason had blown up a condemned warehouse on the outskirts of town that held the biggest stockpile of drugs Gotham had ever seen. The explosion had been planned; the timing of it, with a mook’s stray bullet setting things off before they could get to a safe distance, had not been. They’d been flung clear of the explosion, bruised and filthy but miraculously whole, and burst into laughter at the same time over their own dumb luck.

There was very little that turned either of them on more than nearly dying, which probably should have been concerning, but Roy had no interest in exploring that when the post-near-death-experience sex was always so damn good. The whole ride back to their apartment had felt like foreplay, Roy pressed up against Jason’s broad back while his motorcycle rumbled between their thighs, his fingers dipping just under Jason’s waistband to hold on to bare skin instead of denim. They shed their clothes as they crossed their apartment, and Jason tugged Roy straight into the shower, soot streaking down his face as he turned the water on.

He pressed Roy up against the cool tile and kissed him breathless. “What do you want?” he asked.

Roy grinned. “Already got it,” he said, and sank to his knees, leaving Jason leaning over him and braced against the shower wall with his forearms. He thought he caught a flicker of something - disappointment, maybe? - on Jason’s face on the way down, but then he figured he’d imagined it, because the noises Jason made once Roy got his mouth on him were anything but unhappy.

Or trading lazy kisses in bed on a rainy Sunday morning when they had nowhere to be and no one to see except each other. Jason’s eyes were as gray as the sky outside when he pulled back and his bedhead made his white streak stick out at a truly ridiculous angle, and Roy knew he was the luckiest man alive when Jason gave him that soft look, the one no one else got to see.

“What do you want?” Jason murmured, his voice a bass rumble through Roy’s bones and still a little scratchy with sleep.

“To show you how much I love you,” Roy said, rolling Jason onto his back and moving over him.

There was definitely a hint of a frown on Jason’s face when he said, “God, you’re so fucking cheesy.” But when Roy paused, about to ask if everything was okay, Jason said, “Well? I’m waiting to be shown,” and tipped his head back to bare his throat to Roy’s mouth, and Roy wasn’t built to withstand an invitation like that, especially with Jason’s hands pulling him closer.

And then there was the time they’d been in Paris on Bruce’s dime, which meant a suite in a five-star hotel, and Roy knew it made him a basic bitch, but fuck if he didn’t love Paris enough to make him feel like he’d actually partaken of the bottle of chilled champagne they’d found next to their bed.

“We’ve got a couple hours before the meet’s supposed to go down,” Jason said, and tackled Roy onto a bed the size of a swimming pool. “Tu veux baiser?”

“Mais oui,” Roy said, reaching down to grab Jason’s ass. Jason laughed and slid his hands up under Roy’s shirt.

“What do you want?” he asked, nipping at the curve where Roy’s neck met his shoulder.

Roy grinned. “I want to know what it sounds like when you scream my name in French.”

There was that flicker of discontent - but then Jason rolled his eyes and said, “Idiot,” unbearably fondly. And when he kissed Roy, it was so earnest, so _loving_ , that Roy thought he must have imagined that anything was wrong.

After all, he was making love to Jason Todd, in _Paris_. What more could he want?

*

“I want to try something,” Jason said, a few weeks later, in their bedroom back home. He looked a little nervous, which in and of itself was a novelty.

“Okay,” Roy said, putting his phone on the nightstand and giving Jason his full attention. “Like a sex thing?” He didn’t know why he assumed that, except that they were in their bed, and there was a faint hint of color gracing the tops of Jason’s perfect cheekbones.

The color deepened. “Yeah.”

Roy grinned. “You know those are my favorite things to try, Jaybird. What is it?”

Jason reached over to the nightstand on his side, opened the drawer, and pulled out a set of soft leather wrist cuffs - red, of course. “These.”

Roy’s grin widened. “Aw, you got them in our color,” he said. “Are those for me or you?”

“You,” Jason said. “Well, tonight, at least.”

“I love it,” Roy said, leaning forward to kiss him. Jason dropped the cuffs and sank his hands into Roy’s hair, tugging a little, and Roy hummed happily into his mouth. Arousal started to curl through his belly, both in anticipation of being at Jason’s mercy, and the idea of having Jason in those cuffs on some future date, so that Roy could drive him wild with pleasure. “You want to do it now?”

“Yeah,” Jason said, giving him another heated kiss and then letting him go. “Get undressed.”

Roy was only wearing boxers and a T-shirt, but he pulled them both off obediently. “You’re not taking your clothes off?” he asked, nodding at Jason’s own shirt and pajama pants.

“Later,” Jason said. “I’m not the one who’s about to lose the use of my hands.”

“Fair enough,” Roy said. “How do you want me?”

“On your back, hands up,” Jason said.

Roy obeyed, enjoying the way Jason’s gaze ran over his body: his parted thighs, his semi-erect cock, his arms draped obediently above his head. Jason picked up the cuffs again and leaned over Roy. Their headboard had vertical wooden spindles, and when Roy tilted his head back he could see Jason testing the strength of one of them before making a face and picking up Roy’s nearest hand.

“I’m pretty sure you can break that if you really try, so, like...don’t,” Jason said, buckling the first cuff around Roy’s wrist. It had a soft silk lining that was considerably more comfortable than the metal cuffs Roy had experienced before, both for sexy reasons and in unpleasant kidnapping situations.

“I’ll try to contain my brute strength, but no promises,” Roy said as Jason passed the other cuff behind a spindle and back through the headboard before buckling it around Roy’s other wrist.

Jason sat back on his heels. “How’s that feel?”

Roy gave a light tug. Jason was probably right about his ability to break the headboard, but if he didn’t really haul on it, he was nicely trapped like this, and the cuffs weren’t at all tight or painful. His dick was certainly on board with the situation, moving quickly past half-mast despite the fact that Jason was still dressed and not touching him. “Good,” he said, and smiled up at his boyfriend. “Now what? You gonna ravish me, Jaybird?”

Jason shook his head. “Other way around,” he said. Roy’s puzzlement must have shown on his face, because Jason explained: “You’re going to tell me exactly what I should do to you.”

Roy smiled. “Absolutely whatever you want,” he said.

But instead of the aroused response he expected, Jason just let out a frustrated sigh. “See? You always do this,” he said.

“Do what?” Roy asked, his smile fading.

Jason moved then, straddling Roy’s stomach, too high up for Roy’s dick to get any contact. “Every time I ask you what you want, you turn it around to what _I_ want. You spend all your time focused on me.” He bent down, brushing his lips against Roy’s, too fleetingly to be a proper kiss. “When I want to be teased, you tease me. When I need it rough, that’s what you give me. It’s like you don’t even care if you get off sometimes, as long as I get what I need.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Roy asked, absolutely baffled. He thought Jason was probably overstating things, but it also kind of sounded like Jason was complaining about too many orgasms, which couldn’t be right.

Jason ghosted another one of those barely-there kisses against Roy’s neck. “It’s so good, but you won’t let me be good to you. You’re never selfish. So _I’m_ gonna be.” Another kiss, this time to Roy’s collarbone. The very lightness of it made it tantalizing, made Roy want to push up into it. “I want the chance to take you apart.”

“Jason…” Roy whined, arching up, and Jason pulled back, his weight settling pleasantly on Roy’s stomach.

“What do you want?” he asked again. He looked gorgeous, even in an old Gotham Goliaths T-shirt and worn plaid pajama pants, his curls askew. Roy felt himself tensing against the cuffs, wishing he could get his hands on him. “Tell me.”

“I just want you.” And he did, constantly, a persistent flame that he’d let build in his chest over the years with the full knowledge that it might consume him, only to be pleasantly surprised that it just kept him warm instead.

Jason gave him a wry look, and Roy realized he’d done exactly what Jason was...not complaining about, exactly. Pointing out.

“I don’t...I _like_ taking care of you,” he tried. “I love making you feel good. This isn’t self-sacrifice here, Jaybird. I mean, _look_ at you,” he added, nudging his chin in Jason’s direction because it was all he had to gesture with, as if it could possibly convey how utterly gone he was over Jason’s lips, his shoulders, his _thighs_. “Who wouldn’t love getting you off?”

“Goes both ways, babe,” Jason said. His fingers trailed lazily over Roy’s bare torso, still just the lightest possible touches. Roy squirmed, unsure if he was trying to get closer or get away. “So I’m gonna get _you_ off tonight. You just have to tell me how.”

“You want me to dirty talk?” Roy asked. “You _know_ I can do that.” It was a struggle for him to muster up his usual filthy grin, and he wasn’t sure why. He knew down to his bones that he was completely safe in Jason’s hands, but something in him still felt unsettled.

“You can get as nasty or as clinical as you like,” Jason said. “But I’m not doing a thing to you until you tell me to.”

Roy’s mouth moved for a second or two, soundless. This shouldn’t be so hard. “Even get undressed?” he asked.

Jason’s eyebrows rose. He didn’t move.

“Take off your clothes,” Roy said. His voice came out a little rough, as if he didn’t tell Jason to get naked on a regular basis. “All of them. I want to see you.”

Jason pulled his shirt off, then got off of the bed so that he could more easily step out of his pajama pants. Then he just… _stood_ there, gorgeous and infuriating and half hard and completely out of Roy’s reach.

“Come back,” Roy said. “Get on the bed. Touch me.”

Jason climbed back onto the bed, knelt next to Roy, and poked his finger into Roy’s stomach.

Roy lowered his eyebrows. “I’m gonna break the headboard, and then I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Jason’s mouth twitched. “I told you what you have to do,” he said. “You’re always so mouthy when you’ve got me at your mercy, Harper. Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now.”

Roy tossed his head a little. “Never,” he said. “Touch my dick.”

Jason poked his dick with the same finger.

“For fuck’s sake!”

Now Jason was outright grinning. “What do you want, Roy? You’re gonna have to be more specific than that.”

What Roy _really_ wanted to do was slip the cuffs and tackle Jason to the bed, to tease him with his own fingers and his mouth until he was flushed and breathless with need...but that, he supposed, was the point Jason was trying to make.

He took a steadying breath and tried to think. “I can have anything?” he said. “If I told you to open yourself up and ride my dick, you’d do that? Or eat me out until I cry? What if I told you to edge yourself until I let you stop?”

“Is that last one really what you want?” Jason asked.

Roy thought about it and shook his head. He loved teasing Jason, and he _loved_ watching Jason touch himself, but seeing Jason in that gorgeous, desperate state without being able to touch him might actually kill him. “I...no.”

“Then what _do_ you want?”

Those hands were touching him again, those maddeningly light brushes against his skin. Roy had watched Jason defuse bombs and suture wounds - careful, delicate work - but he hadn’t known hands that big and strong could be so light. He needed more. “Kiss me,” he said.

“Where?”

“You absolute _bastard_ ,” Roy said. This was his penance for laughing every time he watched Jason troll someone else. “My mouth. A _real_ kiss, not this ASMR-core bullshit.”

Jason grinned, big and amused. “All you had to do was ask,” he said, the laughter audible in his voice, and leaned down to kiss Roy, warm and lingering, his hands cupping Roy’s face. The firm contact settled something faintly panicky in Roy, something he knew was irrational but couldn’t banish.

When he pulled back he didn’t go far, just enough to meet Roy’s eyes. “Now what?”

“My neck. Kiss my neck,” Roy said, tilting his chin up to give Jason room. Jason didn’t insist on specifics; he already knew all the places that made Roy’s toes curl, and he went straight for them, kissing and sucking until Roy felt flushed and breathless, his hand petting up and down Roy’s side.

“Jason…” Roy sighed, wishing he could get a hand into Jason’s hair. “Lower.”

Jason lifted his head enough to raise his eyebrows at Roy, then smooched his collarbone.

Roy sighed. “Lower than _that_. My...my nipples. Use your mouth. And your fingers.” He could feel how hot and red his cheeks were. He was usually shameless, but, well. He was also usually talking about what he was going to do to Jason, not _asking_ for anything. Why did this feel so different?

Jason moved lower, shifting to sit across Roy’s thighs instead of his stomach and leaving Roy’s erection between them, arching up against his belly and untouched. Bending his head again, Jason dragged his tongue over Roy’s right nipple before sucking on it, his fingers pinching the left just hard enough to make Roy gasp and attempt to buck up, the comforting weight of Jason keeping him down. Jason blew across the wet skin, making it stiffen against the cold air, before moving across to give the left the same treatment. Roy let him, craning his neck to watch him, until he was itchy in his skin again, overstimulated and needing more.

“Stop, stop,” he said, and Jason instantly paused, lifting his head to watch Roy expectantly. “I want…”

He bit his lip, trying to think. Jason’s face gave him nothing, which was a first. For a man who had learned stoicism at Batman’s knee, Jason was an open book during sex. Roy could always tell what he wanted, what he _needed_ , and nothing in his life had ever been more bone-deep satisfying than giving Jason whatever that was, as many times as he could handle.

But this wasn’t about Jason, it was about Roy, and that was throwing Roy more out of balance than he would have ever expected.

He could ask Jason to suck him off. Jason’s mouth was a dream, and the way he looked at Roy when he was going down on him was almost even better. But he usually went down on Roy because it was _his_ idea, because _he_ wanted to get Roy in his mouth, and Roy couldn’t tell right now if that was what Jason wanted. He knew Jason wanted him to be selfish, but Roy couldn’t be the only one to get off. He _couldn’t_.

What he _wanted_ , still, was to get these _fucking_ cuffs off, to pin Jason down and love him until he screamed. But that wasn’t allowed.

“I don’t know,” he said, and it came out a little more distressed than he intended or expected. “Jason, I don’t _know_.”

“Hey, hey, you’re fine, shh.” Jason leaned in to kiss him again, a concerned furrow between his brows, his hand reaching towards the cuffs. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” No, because stopping would mean that he’d failed, and Roy was _good_ at sex, that was his whole thing, he couldn’t let Jason down now. “No, I can do it.”

“Roy…” Jason shifted his weight as if to climb off, but Roy didn’t want him to go. Roy wanted him right there, touching him, the weight of his body and the heat of his skin the only assurance he had that Jason wouldn’t leave.

“I want you to ride me,” he blurted out, grabbing frantically at the first thing he thought of that had the most contact, that would feel good for both of them. “Please. I want it.”

Jason blinked, then smiled, and some of the tension bled out of Roy’s shoulders. “Yeah? I can do that for you.”

He leaned over Roy to get the lube out of the nightstand, then sat back down and opened the cap. “I love having your fingers in me, but I suppose I’ll have to settle for my own,” he said. “You want me to turn around so you can see?”

“No,” Roy said. “Just...stay there? And kiss me again?” He felt embarrassed and ridiculous asking for it, but better when Jason smiled and leaned forward to meet his lips, bracing himself on one arm while reaching back with the other.

It was easier to lose himself like this, with Jason pressed close, their dicks brushing each other’s stomachs as Jason worked himself open. Roy swallowed the soft noises Jason wrung out of himself and tried not to fight the cuffs. Jason was right here. He wasn’t going anywhere. He was feeling good, because Roy was giving him what he wanted.

“Mm, good enough,” Jason said and straightened up, far sooner than Roy would have, which wasn’t a surprise - he was way more careless with his own body than they ever were with each other.

“If you hurt yourself, I’m gonna be pissed,” Roy warned him, tensing against the cuffs. There wasn’t much he could do but threaten, but still.

“I’ll be fine. You know I don’t mind it a little rough.” Jason gave him the dangerous smile that Roy was such a sucker for before reaching for the lube again and slicking him up with quick, sure strokes. It was the first real attention he’d paid to Roy’s dick since they started, and Roy gasped, hips twitching up. “Easy. Save it for the main event.”

“You’re a bastard,” Roy said again.

“That is both literally true, and the reason you love me,” Jason replied.

“Well, it’s one of them,” Roy acknowledged. He wouldn’t have known what to do with a Jason who wasn’t at least partially an asshole. He wouldn’t have _wanted_ a Jason like that. He wanted Jason exactly as he was, even if that left Roy handcuffed to the headboard and slightly wild with frustration.

Well. Frustration and something more troubling. But Roy tried to ignore that, focusing instead on Jason shifting up onto his knees, on his calloused hand reaching back to guide Roy into him.

And god, Roy could fuck Jason every day for the rest of his life and he’d never get tired of how sweet and tight Jason felt around him, how hot, how perfect. The only thing better than how Jason felt was how he _looked_ , his head tipped back and the dark lashes of his closed eyes trembling against his cheeks. The flush working its way down his broad chest and the muscles flexing in his powerful thighs. The way his lips parted on a satisfied gasp when he sank all the way down on Roy’s dick.

The only thing better than being inside him was how much _Jason_ liked Roy being inside him.

“Jaybird…” Roy said softly, and Jason opened his eyes. “You okay?”

Jason shifted on top of him with a little breathy noise and nodded. “I’m good.” He smoothed his hands up over Roy’s belly, his chest. “Are _you_ okay?”

Roy frowned. “Come here.”

Jason leaned forward, gasping softly as the movement shifted Roy’s dick inside him, and gave Roy the kiss he was asking for. Roy bent his knees and planted his feet so that he could thrust up, deeper into that tight heat, and caught Jason’s groan in his mouth.

“There,” he said. “Now I’m good.”

Jason nipped at his lower lip, a playful punishment, before grinding back down against him. “How do you want it?” he asked.

Jason, Roy knew, liked to ride him hard and be put away wet. Jason liked to chase his pleasure until his thighs were screaming.

Jason...wasn’t the one who got to choose tonight.

Roy swallowed. “Slow,” he said. “I want it slow. And just like this.”

“I can do slow,” Jason said. Roy gave him a look. “Fuck you, I _can_.” He rolled his hips, and Roy rocked up to meet him, sighing as he bottomed out. “This what you want, baby?”

Roy groaned as Jason tightened around him. “Yeah,” he said. “Fuck, Jason, you always feel so good.”

“Mm, likewise,” Jason said, dipping his head to mouth at Roy’s throat.

They found a lazy, decadent rhythm, with Roy pushing his hips up and Jason undulating in that mouth-watering way only the Bats seemed to be able to achieve, meeting every thrust, his thighs thick and strong against Roy’s hips. He slid his hands under Roy’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the meat of them as he lavished Roy with kisses - his face, his neck, his collarbone.

It was...odd, at first, and Roy couldn’t help tensing against the cuffs, wanting so much to bury his hands in Jason’s thick hair. To be the one doing the holding. The one doing the worshipping. The way he was _supposed_ to.

But Jason seemed entirely satisfied with their current arrangement, if his soft, eager sighs and moans were any indication, or the loving heat of his mouth, or the rock-hard erection rubbing between them and leaking onto Roy’s stomach. Gradually Roy’s fingers uncurled from his palms; his shoulders relaxed; his thighs sprawled lazy and wide. He let Jason kiss the furrow away from between his brows and let the pleasure they were building together spool out between them, bright and golden.

He’d entirely lost track of time when Jason kissed his way to Roy’s ear and murmured, “You want to come, baby?”

Suddenly the need was urgent and immediate. “Fuck. Yeah, Jay, please.”

“I’ve got you.” Jason kissed him. “You need it a little harder?”

Roy drove his hips up more firmly but it wasn’t enough; they were too close for him to get a properly deep thrust in. “ _Please_.”

“Just relax.” Jason pushed himself up, sliding deeper onto Roy’s cock as he went vertical. He looked debauched and gorgeous on top of Roy, his hair wild and his mouth red and kiss-swollen. “I’m gonna give you what you need.”

And then he was bouncing on Roy’s dick, hard and fast, his head dropping back so that he was all one long beautiful line from throat to chest to achingly stiff erection. He seemed less concerned with it than he was with driving Roy to orgasm, though, maintaining that relentless pace until there was nothing Roy could do but snap his hips up and haul on the cuffs and come, and come, and come.

When Roy came back to himself, Jason was leaning back on his hands and watching him with a satisfied expression on his face. “Feeling good?”

“Fuck,” Roy said. His voice was hoarse. His gaze dropped to Jason’s dick, still straining up towards his stomach. “You didn’t come.”

“I got it,” Jason said easily, and shifted his weight to one hand so he could wrap the other around his dick.

“No!” Roy said, so urgently that Jason looked startled. “I can do it. I _need_ to do it. Please, Jay.”

“Roy, it’s okay - ”

“No, please, I wanna make you come,” Roy begged. “You don’t have to uncuff me, you can use my mouth, please, I’ll make it so good.”

“Okay, baby. Okay,” Jason said, still looking surprised and a little concerned. He pushed himself up on his knees, letting Roy slide out of him, and crawled up over Roy’s body.

“Yes, let me make you come,” Roy said. “You can use me, you can do whatever you want, just don’t leave.”

“What do you mean _don’t_ leave, I’m not - I’m not leaving, Roy, I’m right here,” Jason said, kneeling with his legs spread wide around the broad span of Roy’s shoulders. “You want to suck me off?”

His dick bumped Roy’s bottom lip as he shifted into position, and Roy opened his mouth for an answer, held still and let Jason feed him his dick. Jason groaned as Roy’s mouth closed around him, and the flutter of anxiety in Roy’s stomach eased at the sound.

“Fuck, you always feel so good,” Jason said, thrusting into Roy’s mouth, deep but never quite deep enough to trigger Roy’s gag reflex. “Fucking love your mouth, Roy, love the way you suck me.”

Roy moaned and tried to work Jason harder, get him deeper, even though he had barely any leverage like this. It didn’t matter; Jason must have been pretty worked up already, because it wasn’t long before he was gasping out a warning, then spilling down Roy’s throat. Roy sucked him through it, chasing Jason’s dick with his mouth when Jason slipped free.

“Fuck,” Jason breathed, then reached up and unbuckled the cuffs, letting them fall behind the headboard as soon as Roy was free like he didn’t care what happened to them. He moved, but he didn’t go far, just scooted down until he was straddling Roy’s stomach again and not his neck, then gently eased Roy’s arms back down to a neutral position. Roy winced as his shoulders protested - he’d held them in worse positions for longer, but he must have been tensing up more than he’d thought.

“You okay?” Jason asked.

“A little stiff, but it’ll pass,” Roy said as Jason worked his fingers along the upper curve of Roy’s shoulders, a mini massage. “You can keep doing that, though.”

“Mm.” Jason’s expression was thoughtful, and Roy closed his eyes against it. He was suddenly very tired, and Jason’s hands were soothing.

“Better?” Jason asked after a few minutes. When Roy nodded, Jason moved off of him, but only far enough to stretch out beside him. Roy kept his eyes closed, but he could feel the weight of Jason’s gaze on his skin. “Roy…”

Fuck. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Tough shit.” Jason’s arm draped itself across Roy’s stomach, a comforting weight. “Why did you ask me not to leave?”

Roy opened his eyes, but didn’t look at Jason, focusing on the ceiling instead. “Well, gee, Jaybird, I kind of like having you around.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Jason said. “Is that why you’re always focusing on me? Because you think, what, that I’ll leave you if the sex isn’t good enough?”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“That’s not a no.”

Roy sighed. “I _like_ getting you off. It’s my favorite thing in the world. I’m not doing it to earn my keep or whatever.” It was true. He loved Jason’s mouth, his ass, the way Jason touched him. Sex with Jason was better than anyone Roy had been with before, and that was saying something.

But when he fantasized, when jobs or team-ups or family business took them away from each other and Roy was left with only his right hand for company, it was all the ways he would make Jason feel good when he got his hands on him again that he thought about. And if that was a little fucked up, wasn’t it enough that it was a better kind of fucked up than substance abuse or a death wish? Did they have to interrogate it?

“Why?”

Roy was startled enough by the question that he turned to look at Jason. Those cool gray-blue eyes regarded him steadily. “What?”

“Why do you like getting me off so much?”

Roy furrowed his brow, baffled. “Because...you’re just, like, _stupid_ hot...and...I love you? What do you mean, _why_ , what kind of question is that?”

“You ever consider it might go both ways, dumbass?” Jason asked.

Roy opened his mouth, then closed it again.

“I love you,” Jason said. “And yeah, I love having sex with you, and I love knowing that I can make you feel as good as you make me feel, but if you told me tomorrow that you never wanted to fuck ever again, I’d still love you. I don’t just keep you around for the orgasms, Roy.”

“I...know that,” Roy said, but his voice came out quieter than he expected.

Jason pushed himself up on one elbow, his other hand coming up to curve around Roy’s jaw. “I know I left you once,” he said, and his voice was bitter. Roy didn’t think it was at him, though. “I won’t do it again, and there’s nothing on any Earth that could drag me away from you if it tried. You know I hold on to what’s mine.”

Roy’s eyes stung, and he blinked hard against them. “Yeah,” he said. “You do.”

Jason took pity on him and kissed him, letting Roy take refuge in closed eyes and the insistent press of Jason’s mouth on his, like he was determined to kiss Roy until Roy believed him.

Roy was willing to let him try.

“Gotta say,” Jason murmured when he pulled back. “It’s kind of a relief to be reminded that I’m not the only fucked up one in this relationship.”

Roy couldn’t help huffing out a little laugh at that. “Hashtag couples goals.”

“Gross.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, pushing a stray lock of hair off of Roy’s forehead. “I really fucking do.”

He gave Roy that soft look, the one that was Roy’s alone. And Roy knew that Jason loved him, really, he knew it all the time, but sometimes he needed to be reminded of what that _meant_. That Jason loved him warts and all, just like he loved Jason. That he didn’t have to keep trying to earn what he already had. And the hardest of all to believe - that Jason was going to be the one person who stayed, who proved that Roy Harper was worth staying _for_. Even if he had to tie Roy to the bed occasionally to make him believe it.

Which, as Jason settled back down against him, loudly protesting that he wasn’t cuddling even as his arms wormed their way around Roy’s middle, just brought him back to the question Jason kept asking, the one that had started all of this: What did he want?

Roy closed his eyes as he listened to Jason’s grumbles, as he breathed in the smell of sweat and sex and Jason’s shampoo, and smiled.

He wanted exactly what he had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
